Cascade
by Greg the Lucario
Summary: This story is about Cascade; a Floatzel that, after a genetic experiment, gains five tails and becomes an incredibly fast swimmer... however, things start to change around him and soon he's in the middle of an adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**Cascade**

CH 1

So it makes sense, I'll tell you about a certain place before I talk about myself. There's a place, south-west of Hearthome, in the Sinnoh region… most people think it's the 'distribution hub' for a confectionary country, but that's just a disguise. This building is a government owned facility referred to as the S.U.M.M.I.T or Species Utilisation, Militarisation and Motivation for International Transcendence. Basically, they research and test methods of 'improving' individuals, most of which are unwilling captives… I signed up to the regime voluntarily, under the naive impression that I was going to make a difference in the world. My name is Cascade, I myself am a Floatzel… luckily I was pretty clever compared to the average specimen and I managed to get a place for myself in human society. Even though I only signed up for some basic training, they managed to talk me into a crazy scheme… If you didn't already know, my kind propel themselves through water using their two tails in a rapid-cork-screw motion… doing this we can out-run most sea vessels and easily beat Olympic-level swimmers. The people at S.U.M.M.I.T, by copying genes from a Ninetails, could give me another three… at first I was unsure, but when I considered the speeds I could reach… I gave in to their persuasion. After a long week of gene-altering tests, their words came true… I now had five tails. However, this was the last experiment they would ever perform; the government closed them down due to un-ethical methods of acquiring test subjects, it was the morning after this announcement when it all began…

"Cascade!... get up now!" a voice resounded… I opened my eyes and looked around… one of the human workers was by the door, a look of rage on his face… "what on earth is the problem?" I asked, jumping out of the bed and to my feet. "We've been closed down by the government, get your stuff and go… you bloody lucky we finished the tail experiment before the order was given!" I smiled "yeah, I don't like the thought of having three stumps again… I can't thank you guys enough…" he grumbled "I don't freaking care; I just lost my job, so get your smug ass out of here before I get punchy…" I crept past him, trying not to agitate him any more… as I walked out, I turned around again and asked "what are you doing with the others here?" he laughed "those lot? We're going to give them up to adoption; you paid us so we're letting you go of your own choice…" I nodded "what about Natalie?" (Natalie was the Ninetails they copied genes from; I felt I owed her one) "That waste of space?" he said, amazed that I cared for her, seeing as she was a 'feral', or a non-bipedal being… "she's back in her room, she can rot for all I care… I just need to wake up the others… I can't believe this…" he said, and stormed off, stamping his feet as he did. I headed down the corridor to the room she was in… I noticed with revulsion that they had chained her to the wall… "wh… who are you?" she said, scarcely over a whisper… I felt incredibly guilty, as I was the sole reason she was taken to this place to begin with. "I'm Cascade… look, I'm really sorry about what's been happening to you, and I've come to help you out… the place is being evacuated after a government closure" she suddenly looked scared "but… I'm chained down here!" I nodded "yes, I'm here to fix that…" I looked around… there was nothing in the room I could use to help her escape… I checked outside and found a fire-emergency tools cupboard, which had a large axe stashed away at the back… it was locked, but I had no time for fussing around and so I just punched the glass and broke it… luckily, I didn't cut my hand in the process.

I carried it back into the cell "Natalie, I need you to stand still…" she nodded nervously as I hefted it above my head and brought it down on the chain… I managed to sunder it in two strikes, and I tossed the axe aside "okay, you're free now…" as I went to go, she yelled out "I can't escape alone!... I don't know how to get out!" I sighed "fine… tag along…" she smiled, staying close by. I made my way through the mass of panicked and frustrated employees to the express elevator… much of the facility was underground, so we needed to get to the surface level. The door opened, and we managed to get inside alone… the doors closed and I pushed the 'ground floor' button, sighing with relief. "Well… this is abrupt…" I said, grinning… she asked me "you're the one they copied my genes for aren't you?" I nodded "yeah… thanks to you I now have another three tails… if I had known you would be captured and confined because of it, I would have thought twice…" she bowed her head "it's alright… I was foolish enough to be caught by them, I deserved it…" I shook my head "that's not the way to think about it, it's not your fault… look, soon we'll be free… you can stay in my flat, I'm sure you'll be fine"

She nodded "okay… thank you…" the elevator stopped and we disembarked, the door was just ahead of us. The second I walked out, a voice sounded "Cascade… where do you think you're going?" I turned around and looked up to the second floor to see the president of the S.U.M.M.I.T project, Mr. Steve-Wellingham. "I'm getting out of here, before this place gets turned over to the government…" he laughed "oh no your not… you are property of us now… you are our weapon!" I smiled "well… I love your evil speech and all, but you are in no position to stop me, so I'll be leaving now" he slammed his fist on the balcony "fool! You'll pay for this insubordination!" I laughed "keep dreaming doc" and pushed open the double-doors… fresh air… it had been a long time… I had been kept in that facility for a whole month, it was great to be free again. "Right, let's get moving… it's just a few miles south of here" I said to her, she asked "which way is south?" I paused… which way was south?... I had completely lost all sense of direction. "Right… well, we'll just head along the side of that main road, hopefully that has a sign post we can look at…" I said, pointing to a highway nearby, she nodded and we set off. I noted with some surprise that the government officials were arriving in combat helicopters with a large armed guard… thank goodness I had got out when I did… "so, Cascade… what were you doing in there?" Natalie asked me… "I thought they were a nice sounding group, so I signed up to their 'make the world a better place' thing… all I wanted was basic training, but when they offered me the opportunity to increase my swimming ability by two and a half times, I couldn't resist…" she sighed "well… it's all good for you… but it ended up with me being caged in there for three weeks…" I hung my head "look, I'm really sorry, I had no idea… this is me paying you back though…" we reached the highway and stared walking along it… I remembered that there is a mountain range to the east of where I was… and it's highest peak was north of my position… so from that I determined where south was and started heading that way.

"I'm curious… when you swim; do your tails actually spin all the way around like a propeller?" I laughed "ahh… common misconception that one… they do spin, but they kind of tie up as they do, then they start going the other way until they tie up like that… and the process repeats itself really fast… so it may look like they're a propeller, they aren't… I mean come on, it's not biologically possible for them to do that is it?" she nodded "I guess… but it must be hard to do it with five, right?" I shrugged "well, it was at first… but I'm used to it now… and boy is it fast…" she smirked "pity your too chubby to be fast on land" I protested "what… hey!... come on now… I'm not fat… this is… just… uhh… oh all right, you got me, I'm a little overweight… so what? It's not like I'm obese or something!" she laughed "oh don't worry… I'm just playing with you…" I looked up to see the sun was setting… it was in our best interests that we got home soon, but my home was at least two miles off.

"Wait… how fast do you run?" I said to her, and she raised an eyebrow "faster than you, why?" I blushed and kicked at the dirt lightly "can… can I ride you?" there was a long, awkward silence… she rolled her eyes "go on then, just don't break my spine" I climbed onto her back "don't worry… now, let's get going…" to my satisfaction, she did indeed run pretty fast, and we managed to get back to my flat before sundown. "Good going, Natalie… come on inside, be my guest" I said, opening the door and beckoning her inside… she crept in gingerly and sat down next to the sofa "you know… you can lay on that, I don't mind" I said… she looked me in the eyes "r… really?... even though I'm… on all fours and that?" I smiled "hell, I'm probably more dirty than you are, knock yourself out!"

She climbed on to it and splayed out across the seat, yawning… I couldn't help but notice how graceful she was, and she had a kind of majestic beauty to her. I sat down beside her and exhaled loudly "well… I'm impressed, we have fourteen tails between us…" she laughed "yeah, I know… only difference is I got mine naturally…" I cringed "ouch, that's harsh… so anyway, what were you doing before… uhhhm… you got caught?" she looked at the floor solemnly "I was looking for a friend… he said he'd meet me in the woods nearby that horrible facility… but before I knew it I had been shot with some kind of tranquiliser… then I woke up inside that cell, the only contact I ever got was them bringing me food, and then when the doctor came to get a blood sample from me…" I put my hand on her back and smiled "don't worry… your safe here with me… you can stay as long as you like, I get paid more than enough…" she asked me "what do you get paid for?" I grinned with pride "I'm a life guard… even though I'm posted on the most dangerous… and popular stretch of coastline, not a single fatality has occurred on my watch" she nodded "impressive…" I touched my new tails and laughed "the best bit is, with these beauties, I'll be quick enough to save people before they even get in trouble… they already pay me loads for working only two days a week, now I'll probably get a pay rise!" she smiled "I'm glad your happy… but… well…" she seemed nervous… I asked her "what's the matter?" she smiled meekly and shook her head "it's nothing… but… I'm worried I might get hurt… I mean, you are naturally a being of water, and I am of flame…" I patted her again "oh don't worry, it's not like I'll try to harm you… you might get a little wet every now and then, but nothing more…"

I reached out for the TV controller and switched it on… I was greeted with the news, reporting on the S.U.M.M.I.T incident… "Breaking news, Event corporation had to surrender it's largest facility to the government today after claims of un-ethical treatment of test subjects, shortly before the take-over, they released many of their subjects into the surrounding area, here is footage of he scene…" the screen showed a birds-eye view of the doors opening, I laughed aloud as I saw myself stride fourth "oh yeah, I'm on the news!... you are too, look!" the reporter droned on; "this person was identified as Cascade, the Floatzel life-guard of the west coast, in the video you can see he has five tails, this is believed to be the result of one of Event's many experiments" I blinked in amazement… I had no idea they'd have that much coverage of me. "You definitely weren't lying when you told me about yourself…" she said, licking the back of her paws… "well, I should hope you trust me anyway…" she nodded "I will in time… tell me, how old are you?" I turned the TV off, saying "sixteen… I appreciate I'm a bit young to be participating in biological experiments, but I am absolutely thrilled with the result…" she smiled "I can see that… but why didn't they give you, you know, nine tails?" I sighed "I asked them that… they said any more than five would induce severe fatigue in me and I'd get worn out straight


	2. Chapter 2

**Cascade**

CH 2

The following day, I slowly opened my eyes… I could recall that I had allowed Natalie to sleep in my bed, why I'll never know, but I did. I yawned and sat up, blinking… I thought it'd be best to get a drink, so I clambered off the duvet and walked over to the water cooler. I jumped as I head a scream, like that of a child… at first I wondered if it was Natalie… but she was still fast asleep… I rushed to the window and looked out. In the early morning light I could see a figure cowering against a lamp post… what from I had no idea, but I knew I had to go help, so I rushed out and down the staircase. As I drew nearer the figure… I saw features I half recognised… the distinct fur… the colour… it was a Riolu, in floods of tears… "what's the matter?… what's happening?" I asked, approaching it. "The… the car!… it… it…" he said, before burying his head in his paws again… I sighed "look… it's okay now… do you want to come inside?" he nodded gingerly, and extended an arm… I held his paw and walked him back to our apartment. Thankfully, Natalie was still asleep… "so, who are you?" I asked him, he sniffed, then said "Eli…" suddenly, my heart skipped a beat… I remembered that name from somewhere… I whispered to him "do… you know… S.U.M.M.I.T?" he nodded "My… trainer took me to a building… with that on the front of it… they stuck a pointy thing in my arm… and… and now I can't evolve…" I put my hand on his shoulder "whoa, whoa… slow down… you can't evolve?" he shook his head "they made me so I can't… I don't know why…" I patted him on the head and smiled "they do a lot of strange experiments… I mean look, they gave me three extra tails, but those nasty people are gone now…" he looked down "but… I'm all alone… my trainer deserted me… and those big cars want to hurt me!" I whispered "shh… you'll wake her…" nodding to Natalie "… anyway, you can stay here as long as you like… we'll take care of you, my name is Cascade, and she is Natalie…" he smiled "thank you sir… I promise I'll be good… I even know how to use the toilet now!" I chuckled "how old are you?" he smiled "I'm twelve" there was an awkward silence… "wait… so your… twelve… but…" he realised why I was confused "oh… I forgot to say, I was wild for about ten years… and my trainer spent most of the first two teaching me to talk…" I nodded "okay then… well Eli… make yourself at home…" he happily crept off to look at the rest of the apartment, I just walked up to the water cooler again and poured myself a drink… after all that waiting and fussing, it felt oh so good. I noticed Natalie waking up, so I thought I'd let her know about Eli before her own eyes did… "Natalie… good morning, you won't believe this but we have another guest!" she seemed surprisingly awake for someone who had just got up "ohh… who is it?" I smiled "I found a little Riolu outside, about twelve years old… he was in tears, but I took him in and now he's doing fine" she got off the bed and nuzzled her head against my side "whoa… such a hero…" I blushed "it's… uhhhm… really nothing… honest…" suddenly, I heard Eli call "mister Cascade!… I can't get onto your toilet!" I rolled my eyes and said "be right back…", walking to where he was. He was standing beside the toilet seat with his tail between his legs "it's… it's too slippery!" I smiled and said "we'll… that'd be 'cause I washed it this morning… here…" I grabbed a sheet of toilet roll and wiped the seat down "there you go" he nodded "thank you again sir" as I walked out, I laughed "just call me Cascade…"

I walked back over to Natalie, who grinned at me "you have a real touch with children…" I rolled my eyes "I guess, but he could have used a little initiative…" I noticed her eyes wander… first she looked at the now locked toilet door… then around at the windows… then at me… "Cascade… do you love me?" she said in a blunt fashion, and I could tell she was shuddering a little in anticipation… "your… a great girl… and I really like you… but I already have a girlfriend…" I said, scratching the back of my head, she smiled "really?" I nodded "well… yeah, why?" she blushed a little and hung her head "I think I'm in heat…" I stood there, blinking for a few moments… "but… but… what if…" I hushed my voice to a whisper, knowing a Riolu like Eli would have pretty good hearing "why me?… and… what is he sees us?… doing… you know…" she grinned "when you hear a flush, that's the cue to withdraw…" I cringed "I'm not sure I like this idea…" she hung her head again "well… you don't exactly have a choice…" I went to ask "why?", but then I realised… pheromones.

"D… d… damnit…" I stuttered, as I was overwhelmed by the urge to mount her… I felt my manhood betray me and erect… "I'm sorry… but… I just need…" she mumbled, I nodded "yes, yes… I… know…" she turned around, and slowly raised her tails… I couldn't bare it any longer, so looking behind to make sure Eli hadn't finished, I turned back to her "right then…" she braced herself, which was quite unnecessary, as I'm not that good… and I took the plunge. "Whoa… j… jeez… your tight" I said, holding onto her hips… she laughed "thank you… so much…" I checked over my shoulder again, then carried on… "are… you… s… satisfied yet?" I asked her, not feeling at all comfortable doing her at nine in the morning with a kid less than 10 meters away… "a little… more… ugh… yeah… okay" she moaned… I slid my way out, and sat down on the bed with a sigh… "well, that was fun…" she nodded "I'm very grateful… I promise your girlfriend will never know… but… who is she?" I smiled "her name is Eileen… she's a librarian who works near to here… she's half-human half-Growlithe…" she lifted an eyebrow "librarian? Isn't she a little boring?" I shook my head "that's a stereotype… when you catch her outside of work… she can be quite feisty…" she grinned "ahh… I presume you've made love before then…" I shrugged "sort of… nothing major with her… we decided it's not worth having children until she can move in with me…" suddenly, I jumped "of course!… her moving date is tomorrow!… brilliant!" I turned to Natalie "you don't mind staying with Eileen I hope?" she shook her head "not at all… sounds lovely…" I smiled "good"

Just that moment, there was a flushing sound, and I looked around to see Eli… "what were those funny noises?" I cringed… gingerly, I said "do… you know about the… uhhhm… 'birds and the bees' thing?" surprisingly, he nodded "oh yeah, that trash!… seriously, I know all about what really happens, my old trainer had these funny magazines in his room with pictures and everything!" I rolled my eyes "well… yeah… that…" he laughed "are you two in love?" I shook my head "no, no… she… is just going through a phase… I needed to… help her…" he smiled "wow… I'd love to help her too…" I put my hand on his shoulder "uhhhm… maybe next time…" suddenly, the phone rang… I sighed, picking it up "Cascade here, who's calling?" the voice replied "it's Eileen, I'm so glad your back!… I saw you on the news" I desperately asked "please… you still love me, even with the tails… right?" she laughed "of course!… I think it looks kinda fun!" I exhaled in relief "phew… so… your moving in tomorrow?" she replied "yeah, definitely… I can't wait… the removal guys got a little freaked out when they saw me with no clothes on… but I reassured them it's okay…" I laughed "yeah… do you only wear clothes when your at work?" she mumbled "uhhhm… yeah…" I replied "well… that's really cool… I guess… see you" she blurted out "one more thing!" "ohh… yeah?" I said, she replied "is it okay if I stay the night at your place?… I accidentally packed up the furniture, forgetting that the guys are moving my stuff tomorrow, not today…" I laughed "sure, sure… when you coming around?" she gingerly replied "uhhhm… look outside…" I peered out the window, and she was standing outside, talking on her mobile phone and waving… I hung up and beckoned her in… "okay… she's already here…"

Eli lifted his arms in the air and cheered "yaaay!… new person!" and hugged my leg… "are you trying to be childish?" I asked, he hung his head and mumbled "yes…" there was a knock at the door… I opened it and smiled at Eileen "good to see you!" she nodded "likewise!" we both embraced each other… admittedly, we are an odd match, but she is a wonderful person, and she is biologically compatible with me, so we're a decent couple. "So… who are these two?" she said, I pointed to them in turn and said "that's Natalie… and that little one is Eli…" she smiled "hello there!" Eli happily ran up the her and she lifted him up, hugging him "oh he's adorable!… make the most of it, before he evolves I say!" I sighed "he can't evolve… some horrible genetic thing that S.U.M.M.I.T did… don't worry, he's okay apart from that…" she hugged him closer, pressing his face into her breasts "poor thing!… oh well, now you'll be sweet forever!" I muttered to myself "if his snout goes any further in there, he'll lose his innocence pretty fast…" she put him down, looking at Natalie "hey there… I hope we can be good friends" Natalie nodded "I should hope…"

I clicked my fingers in the air, getting their attention "okay then… now we're all here… what shall we do about dinner?… I have pretty much no food left in the fridge, but I'll go shopping tomorrow…" Eli jumped up and down, saying "takeaway!… takeaway!…" I rolled my eyes "alright then, I'll order something… I'll go into the other room and phone up some place, you lot socialise…" they nodded and I left the room. It took two tries before they'd respond… "Hello… I'd like to place an order…" I said… the man replied "apologies sir, we were distracted by a news special a Lucario called Sareh… anyway, what do you want to order?" I ran through a list of food I knew they'd like… I was ordering an Indian takeaway, I knew it was Eileen's favourite, and I was fairly sure the other two would be okay with it… "okay then sir, that will be 27.49" I responded "yeah, thanks… how long will the delivery be?" "ten minutes" I mumbled in approval and hung up. When I walked back in, I saw that only Eileen was there… "where is everyone?" she turned around and said "oh… uhhhm… Eli said something about 'helping' Natalie with a 'phase'… but I'm not sure what he meant… they went into the bedroom…" I froze… "oh good god… she's in heat!… he's going to be!… oh why me…"


End file.
